Sur le coeur
by Shamandalie
Summary: Chaque pilote de gundam est sujet à des réflexions sur les autres et nous en fait part. Premier chapitre : Heero. Fics en cours, presque complète.
1. Chapitre 01 : Heero

Série :Gundam Wing.  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Yang bien sûr ! (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Pour ce chapitre POV de Hee-chan, sans doute du OOC, ça dépend pas complètement de moi lol. Sinon…  
Disclaimers : J'ai fait un lavage de cerveau à Hee-chan pour qu'il puisse dire tout ça, bin oui fallait bien ! Ca veut dire qu'il est à moi ? … non ? Snif…  
Petit blabla : Bien alors c'est une fics qui à la base devait être un délire mais finalement ça a dévié un peu dans ma petite cervelle corrompue et voilà ça donne ça ! Je ferai la version délire à l'occasion Petit détail : j'aime bien des fois partir dans mes délires avec les pilotes en fin de chapitre, faites pas trop attention ''

Chapitre 01 : Heero.

Tu es fort. Je te respecte. Je sais que tu ne le crois pas. Tu te considères faible mais c'est faux. J'ai eu toutes ces missions pour t'observer et te juger. Tu as souffert, comme nous tous. Tu as perdu beaucoup de choses et de gens. Ton père. Le respect que ta famille imposait. A cause d'un programme informatique tu as perdu ton bon sens, rongé par la peine, le sentiment d'injustice, la heine.

Mais tu t'en es sorti. Nous t'avons aidé, c'est vrai, oui. Mais c'est surtout grâce à toi-même que tu as réussi à vaincre le zero system et à reprendre le contrôle sur toi. Grâce à ta force. Oui, tu es fort, ne le nie pas. Je t'ai observé. Tu es déterminé. Tu as fait un choix, celui de te battre malgré l'aversion que t'inspirent la violence et la guerre. Tu as fait ce choix et tu n'as pas reculé. Tu as choisi d'enfreindre les principes de ta propre famille et les tiens pour tenter d'arrêter tout cela. C'est une décision qui ne peut que t'attirer mon respect.

Si je te disais tout cela en face, tu rougirais. Sans doute dirais-tu que j'exagère, que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais c'est faux. Tu dois le savoir au fond de toi. Je te respecte… et d'une certaine manière je t'envie un peu. Tu es quelqu'un de sensible et qui le montre sans honte, avec naturel. Je suis incapable d'une telle chose. Tu attires les gens d'une manière discrète. Tu as un charisme indéniable qui est aussi une partie de ta force. On se confie facilement à toi et en toute confiance. Jamais je ne pourrai être ainsi.

Tu n'es pas faible. Ne pas aimer la violence n'est pas une marque de faiblesse. C'est une force qui te permet de combattre la guerre du mieux que tu peux, de la comprendre et de l'arrêter sans utiliser à mauvais escient les armes. Reste ainsi, ne change pas, n'essaye pas d'être plus fort. Tu l'es déjà bien assez. Garde en toi ce sentiment qui fait ta personne. Je sais que jamais je ne te dirais cela en face. Je ne peux pas. Il m'en empêchera. Il ne peut pas me/Se le permettre. Mais j'ose espérer que tu es conscient, au fond de toi, de ta force. Que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi pour te le dire, Quatre Raberba Winner.

¤¤¤¤

Etrange. Je te trouve étrange. Tu te bats pour une notion abstraite que je ne comprends pas bien. La justice. Qu'appelles-tu « justice » ? Il n'y en a pas dans ce monde pour moi. Ou si peu. Tu es impulsif, tu t'emportes vite et tu hurles cet idéal. Justice. Je ne comprends pas. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas à comprendre. A quoi bon ? Cela ne me servirait à rien. Sinon à essayer de te comprendre toi.

Tu es impitoyable. Les ennemis s'effacent devant toi, lorsque le dragon attaque. Tu as sa force, sa fougue. Tu es déterminé. Nous le sommes sans doute tous, à notre manière. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, te tu battras toujours pour ton idéal. Mais tu fais des erreurs indignes de toi. Tu es un guerrier. Même si notre but est de mettre un terme à l guerre, le tien est e te battre pour ta justice. Il n'y a qu'à travers les combats que tu vis. Tu me l'as dit. « Nous sommes des guerriers, nous ne trouvons un sens à notre vie que sur un champ de bataille. » Tu as tort.

Nous sommes des guerriers, c'est vrai. Mais pas en temps de paix où nous pouvons redevenir des hommes ordinaires ou presque et vivre notre vie. Mais je crois que tu es comme moi face à cette situation. Nous sommes faits pour nous battre, et ce depuis toujours ou presque. Nous ne pouvons pas tout oublier et vivre comme n'importe qui. Mais toi, tu n'as pas choisi une bonne voie. Tu as voulu recommencer les combats. C'est une erreur.

La guerre est comme une valse éternelle tant que l'on est incapable de comprendre les faux pas que l'on a faits et qu'on continue à refaire. Nous ne pourrons nous arrêter que lorsque les pas seront parfaits. Alors il sera inutile de continuer à danser. Tu as réussi à voir ton erreur à temps. Mais un guerrier tel que toi luttant pour ce que tu appelles justice n'aurait jamais dû la commettre. A moins que ton idéal te donne une raison obscure que je ne comprends pas. Malgré cela, j'éprouve un sentiment de satisfaction à ton égard. Tu es fort et tu sais utiliser ta force. Tu te bats avec détermination. Tu as un bon allié sur un champ de bataille. Tu aimes faire cavalier seul mais tu sais admettre quand il le faut que nous sommes efficaces unis. Nous sommes un groupe et tu en fais parti, tu le sais, Chang Wufei.

¤¤¤¤

Tu es efficace. Tu ne dis jamais quelque chose d'inutile. Un élément important. Tu es un fin stratège. Discret, tu sais récolter des informations précieuses et t'infiltrer partout. Tu es comme moi. Aux yeux des autres. Tu portes un masque. Silencieux, attentif. Tu montres rarement tes sentiments. Mais j'ai pû te voir derrière ce tableau que tu nous montres. J'ai vu ce que tu ressens pour ce cirque et les gens qui le composent. Voilà ce qui nous différencie.

Tu as une famille. Un endroit où l'on t'attend. Un endroit où revenir en sachant que l'on t'accueillera avec joie. Tu tiens à eux. Je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour les protéger. Moi je n'ai personne. Tu as vécu avant avec une troupe de mercenaires. N'était-ce pas déjà une sorte de famille ? Des camarades de combat. Mais je crois que ce n'était pas pareil, évidement. Tu as toujours été plus ou moins seul. Tu as appris à survivre en solitaire, à être indépendant. Comme moi. Et comme moi tu portes un autre nom.

C'était une occasion pour survivre. Tu l'as prise. Tu es devenu un autre. Tu es devenu quelqu'un aux yeux des autres. Tu n'étais plus invisible. Tu as retrouvé les champs de bataille. Et, plus tard, tu m'as soigné alors qu'enfin j'allais quitter ce monde. J'éprouverais presque de la rancœur envers toi qui m'as empêché de mourir. Mais alors j'ai découvert une partie de ce toi caché derrière le masque de mercenaire. Je t'ai entendu, pour la seule et unique fois, rire. Tu n'es pas comme moi. Sous ton masque, tu es vivant. Je te jalouse au fond de moi.

Tu as une vie après les combats. Une vie à laquelle tu tiens. Des gens qui ont peur pour toi, qui t'attendent avec impatience et te font fête quand tu reviens, sain et sauf. Qu'ai-je moi ? Rien. Tu es ce que j'aimerai être je crois. Chaleureux. Humain. Tu n'as pas ce qui m'empêche d'être comme toi. Tu ne L'as pas, Lui. Je te hais pour ça, dans les tréfonds de mon esprit. Mais, bien sûr, jamais je ne te le dirais. Jamais tu ne sauras ce que je pense vraiment de toi, pas plus que les autres. Tu ne me verras pas trahir mes pensées. Tu es comme moi. Et tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu ne L'as pas, contrairement à moi. C'est sans doute ce qui fait toute la différence. Je te hais pour ça, Trowa Barton.

¤¤¤¤

Insupportable. Je comprends le sens de ce mot depuis que je te connais. Toujours à bavarder. Toujours à chercher à me pousser à bout. Toujours joyeux. Baka. Si tu n'étais pas efficace, je t'aurai tué depuis longtemps. Comment peux-tu chanter, non brailler à longueur de journée ? C'est insupportable. Et impressionnant quand on commence à te connaître. Toujours un sourire sur ton visage. Mais il arrive qu'il soit faux.

Comme nous tous, tu as vécu des difficultés à cause de cette guerre. Mais tu es le seul à rire autant de fois par heure malgré tout. Tu es le seul à nous sortir des blagues en plein combat, quand la situation est périlleuse. Tu es le seul à paraître aussi plein de vie. Tu n'es pas devenu comme moi. Insensible. Froid. Tu es mon parfait opposé. Comment as-tu fait, alors que tu as connu des atrocités au moins aussi douloureuses que les miennes, sinon pire ? Comment peux-tu rire sans penser à elle ? Sans avoir une barrière pour te protéger de ces souvenirs ?

Je ne t'ai jamais vu craquer. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas oublié tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu l'acceptes ? Le supportes ? Tu vis avec. Tu refuses de laisser voir tes souffrances et tu préfères afficher un sourire plutôt que des larmes. A moins que tu n'en ais déjà trop versées ? Et pourtant, sur un champ de bataille, tu changes. Tu endosses l'image de ton Dieu de la Mort. Est-ce pour que tu sois capable de te battre au maximum ? Est-ce que c'est plus facile ainsi ?

Tu es mystérieux au fond. On croit te connaître mais c'est faux. Tu m'es insupportable… mais… nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es la force de notre groupe. Sans toi, tout serait différent. Morne. Triste. Mort. C'est plutôt paradoxal, non ? Nous avons besoin du Dieu de la Mort pour nous sentir un peu vivants. Avec tes rires. Tes blagues. Ta bonne humeur. Et ton éternel bavardage, Duo Maxwell.

¤¤¤¤

Et puis il y a Toi. Je Te hais. J'ai besoin de Toi. Tu es moi. Tu T'imposes à moi. Et, les rares fois où j'ai voulu te combattre, Tu m'as vaincu. Parce que je n peux me passer de toi. Tu es froid. Indifférent. Calculateur. Insensible. Tu n'existes que pour le but que Tu T'es fixé. Ce but qui est le même que le mien et qui justifie ton existence. Mais Tu me voles ma vie. Et je ne peux rien y faire.

Tu es là. Tu me regardes. Je devine ton sourire satisfait, plein de mépris pour moi, et en même temps de peur. Tu ne veux pas me laisser t'influencer. Alors Tu m'enfermes. Et ne me laisses jamais sortir. Tu veilles à ce que je reste dans ma cage. Mais il arrive parfois que j'arrive à m'enfuir. Tu me rattrapes, toujours. Mais j'ai le temps un instant de vivre. Quelques minutes, quelques secondes.

Tu parles par ma bouche. Tu agis par mon corps. Je regarde, impuissant ce que Tu fais, ce que nous faisons. Quelques fois, je hurle. Pourquoi avoir tué cet homme ? Parce qu'il allait signaler notre position. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement assommé ? Par mesure de sécurité. Tu ne veux prendre aucun risque. C'est compréhensif. C'est juste. Je sais que Tu as raison. Mais j'aimerai tant que tu fasses une erreur ! Que cela me laisse enfin la possibilité de m'exprimer vraiment, par ma bouche. Sans Tes contraintes. Sans être sous Ta domination. Mais c'est inutile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras toujours là. Je Te hais. Et je les hais, tous ! Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo ! Tous ! Pourquoi moi ? Eux sont libres ! Ils peuvent s'exprimer ! Leurs sentiments ne sont pas bloqués !

Cela me révolte. Mais je sais que je suis injuste. Je me suis moi-même imposé Ta présence. Je me suis moi-même mis en cage. Mais, même si je sais que c'est inutile, je continuerai à me battre. J'ai compris avec eux que j'avais été stupide. Alors maintenant je ferai tout pour me libérer. Je veux pouvoir rire, pleurer, sourire avec joie ou tristesse, et le montrer. Je veux vivre, vraiment ! Duo m'a montré qu'il y a un autre moyen de combattre son passé. Je me battrai. Contre Toi. Tu en ris ? Tu crois que je vais renoncer à cause de notre efficacité qui pourrait devenir nulle ? Nous verrons qui l'emportera. Toi ou moi. C'est stupide ? Je le sais. Je veux me battre. Contre moi. Contre Toi qui es moi. Toi… moi… le Soldat.

¤¤¤¤

Ookami : Et voilà !  
Heero : Pas de quoi être fière.  
Ookami : Pourquoi ?  
Quatre, _en pleurs_ : Tu tortures Heero ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain.  
Ookami, _avec un regard sadique_ : J'adore ! Niak niak !  
Duo : Sadique.  
Ookami : M'énerve pas ! C'est ton tour après !  
Duo : …


	2. Chapitre 02 : Duo

Série :Gundam Wing.  
Auteur : Toujours la plus mieux des meilleures, moi, Ookami !  
Genre : Cette fois, POV de Dudu ! OOC peut-être ?  
Disclaimers : C'est mon frère ! Ou presque… il devrait être à moi, non ? Quoi non ? Mais heu !  
Petit blabla : J'suis en train de me dire qu'à la base je voulais pas mettre ce titre, il était censé être pour une autre fanfic… lol tant pis !

Chapitre 02 : Duo.

Trop silencieux à mon goût. Mais j'en tire bien des avantages ! Tu ne dis pas un mot quand je vais fureter dans la cuisine pour emprunter un petit quelque chose. Tu as toujours l'air indifférent ou presque. Hé mec, ça ne marche pas avec moi, je sais lire dans tes yeux ! Et mon regard acéré voit parfaitement le léger nano sourire que tu fais parfois quand je fais une bêtise ou me fais pincer. Sadique ! Mais j'arrive quand même à t'amuser. C'est une victoire dont je suis fier !

Tu n'es pas aussi froid que tu le laisses croire. Au début, je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pas un lien de parenté avec les serpents. Mais dans ce cas, tu as depuis trouvé ton soleil qui réchauffe autant ton sang que ton humeur ! Tu es vif, intelligent, et quand tu mords, tu ne lâches pas de si tôt ta prise ! Tu as plein de stratégies de génie pour tuer tout le monde, ou s'infiltrer un peu partout, enfin sur tout quoi ! Par contre dès que tu n'as plus de moyens, tu abandonnes bien vite ! Remarque ça fait diversion et comme ça on a le temps de venir un coup de main. Ou de faux, suivant les cas.

A part ça ? Tu tournes autour d'un certain pilote que c'est trop kawai ! Si, si ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure mon pote ! Comme celui de S ! Nan, nan, j'me trompe pas. J'suis le seul à le remarquer apparemment. Les autres, ils font pas attention, trop occupés à boumer tout le monde. T'es plus sensible que ce qu'on pourrait croire ! C'est kawaiiiiiiiiiii de te voir maladroit, incertain. Ca change !

Je t'aime bien. Tu es un bon camarade. Fiable. Par contre, j'espère ne plus jamais me retrouver dans un coin perdu avec seulement toi qui décide de t'occuper de préparer à manger. Pas que je veuille te vexer hein… mais niveau cordon bleu, toi tu es un cordon cramé par le four ! Et encore, je suis gentil ! Pour cuire des soldats, ça va, mais ne touche plus jamais à un four, micro-onde ou pas, Trowa !

¤¤¤¤

Hum… trop gentil toi. Un jour, ça va te retomber dessus. Heureusement que je suis là pour veiller au grain ! Tu es trop tendre, autant que le beurre que étales sur nos tartines grillées le matin, mais ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal ! (Que tu sois tendre, pas les tartines ! Enfin remarque les tartines aussi !) Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ! Tu es toujours avec nous, inquiet et soucieux de détails soi-disant inutiles mais de mon point de vue cruciaux : les repas ! Un vrai chef ! Bravo ! Rien que pour ça je me dois de te respecter. Si, si. Tu prends soin de nous. Il n'y a que toi qui réussi à forcer un certain robot à se laisser recoudre un ou deux bras avant de repartir trucider en cœur des Ozies.

Parfois, ta répugnance à tuer nos ennemis nous rend bien service. Je trouve personnellement que c'est plutôt difficile d'interroger un mort et encore plus d'en obtenir des réponses. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer hein. Et puis tu as un charisme indéniable sur les foules qui vaut très bien celui de Réléna. Un bon orateur contre la guerre et la violence, c'est intéressant à avoir. Sans compter tes relations ! Tu nous sauves bien des fois en touchant un mot à des gens assez élevés dans la hiérarchie, nous permettant d'éviter des batailles qui se seraient révélées aussi inutiles que meurtrières. Non, pas des massacres. Ca manque de classe ce terme, et ça fait barbare. Même si le résultat est pas si différent à y réfléchir mais bon…

Passons. Tu es méchant avec moi des fois ! Tu m'empêches d'embêter les autres ! Remarque tu empêches aussi les autres de m'étriper après une bonne blague mais bon… Quelque chose qui te rend vraiment méchant : le zero system. Je frissonne rien d'y penser. Ce truc est horrible. Et l'effet qu'il a sur toi est pour le moins spectaculaire ! Ca te transforme complètement. Tu deviens froid, déterminé, prêt à tuer tout ce qui se mettra entre ta cible et toi. Rien à voir avec d'habitude ! Toi, être aussi impitoyable… Brrrr !

Mais avant tout, ta plus grande qualité, c'est cette gentillesse. Fais attention. Un jour, quelqu'un que tu auras épargné essaiera de te planter un couteau dans le dos. Parfois, la reconnaissance est trop difficile à supporter. En même temps, fais attention mais ne change pas ! Tu es un des rares qui rient à mes blagues sans m'envoyer un regard noir ou un pot de fleur ! On tient tous à toi. Je fais ce que je peux pour surveiller ceux que tu épargnes ou que tu essayes de raisonner, mais reste vigilant. Il ne faudrait pas que notre petit Quatre se fasse tuer parce qu'il a sauvé la vie de son assassin !

¤¤¤¤

Trop énergique. Pas autant que moi, je te rassure, mais trop quand même. Remarque c'est excellent pour travailler mes réflexes et m'entraîner à la course ! A la moindre petite plaisanterie, même toute gentille, tu me lances un « Maxwell !!!! » retentissant. Si je continue, ce que je fais tout le temps rien que pour le plaisir de t'embêter, tu essayes de me décapiter avec ton sabre. C'est pas des manières ça ! Même mon petit ange-gardien le dit ! Et tu râles presque autant que moi ! Et toujours sur le même sujet : moi. J'vais finir par croire que j'te plais !

T'es trop solitaire. Enfin façon de parler. Disons que tu es trop « je reste dans mon coin foutez-moi la paix ». Moui, ça te décrit bien, de mon point de vue. A toujours vouloir jouer cavalier seul, tu finiras par t'en mordre les doigts s'il t'en reste encore après ! C'est si difficile de nous supporter ? De me supporter ? Mais non ! Et puis on a tous besoin les uns des autres !

Tu es trop sérieux aussi. Je veux bien qu'on s'entraîne de temps en temps pour garder la forme, mais tous les matins dès l'aube ! Ya des limites ! Tu dors jamais ou quoi ? C'est pas humain ! J'ai essayé une fois bin j'en ai encore au crâne ! Moins de 16 heures de sommeil par nuit, c'est pas possible ! Tu dois te reposer ! Prendre un peu de repos ! Faire quelques blagues ! Décompresser ! Rire un peu ! Vraiment trop sérieux. Je devrais te traîner dans un bowling moi un soir. Et un bar après. Je te laisserai la note, gentil comme je suis.

Et si t'arrêtais aussi de crier tout le temps « Justice, justice, je vaincrai ! » ? Ca la fout mal, surtout quand je rajoute derrière sur le même ton « Manger, manger, j'arriverai à tuer tout le monde pour rentrer à l'heure du repas ! » Tes regards noirs me laissent de marbre mon cher. Je suis habitué. T'es trop violent aussi ! Faut trucider avec tact, comme moi. Mais bon… je t'aime bien quand même, grand honneur de ma part ! Ca se voit, surtout avec tous les surnoms superbes que je te donne. Et toutes les fois où je te tourner en bourrique. T'es ma victime préférée numéro 2, tu te rends compte si c'est pas super ça Wuwufei ?

¤¤¤¤

Ma victime préférée numéro 1, c'est toi ! J'adore t'embêter sur ton pc ! D'ailleurs tu devrais le lâcher des fois ! Vraiment ! T'es complètement lobotomisé ! Pi c'est pas bon pour tes beaux yeux ! A force, tu vas devenir aveugle et j'aurai plus droit à ton regard de la mort ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans ça moi ? T'es un méchant insensible aux problèmes des autres ! Et tu te moques de nous !

C'est vrai ! Nous on tient à toi et tu t'en fiches ! On te demande de faire attention et toi tu fais le suicidaire en sautant des immeubles, trop préoccupé par ta mission ! Mission, mission, mission ! Pense un peu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à nous ! On veut pas te voir te faire tuer juste pour réussir une stupide mission ! Toi qui es calculateur, si précis à élaborer et appliquer des plans de missions, tu devrais considérer que ta vie est tout aussi importante que la nôtre ! Tu n'es pas une stupide machine ! Quoi que…

Je crois que tu es un peu plus humain que tu ne veux le laisser croire en fait. Au fond, pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu refuses de laisser transparaître tes émotions. Tu refuses même s'en avoir ! Pourquoi ? J t'a lavé le cerveau quand t'étais petit ? Ou tu as peur ? Quelque chose de vécu dans le passé que tu ne veux pas risquer de revivre ? Hé tu devrais au moins nous en parler ! Je pourrai te donner de bons conseils là-dessus. Qu'on règle tout ça. Je sais que tu peux avoir des sentiments. Pourquoi les refuser ? Les missions ? Mais bordel tu peux les accomplir dans la bonne humeur ! Même Trowa est plus humain que toi !

Tu es toujours froid, distant. Mais des fois je sens bien que tu aurais souri si tu ne te le refusais pas. Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Personne n'est parfait, et encore moins toi ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mÔnsieur Perfect Soldier n'est pas plus perfect que moi ! C'est ça qui te bloque ? Tes missions, tes objectifs ? Mais bon sang tu peux les réaliser comme tu veux ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu y arrives, peu importe la manière ! Ca me rend triste de te voir comme ça. Malgré tes regards noirs et ton indifférence, tu ressembles à mes yeux à un animal en cage qui hésite à en sortir alors que la porte n'est pas fermée à clef. Il n'y a qu'à la pousser. Enfermé dans ta cage dont tu ne veux pas sortir, dont tu te contentes de jeter de petits coups d'œil des fois. Sors-en, Heero !

¤¤¤¤

Ah… évidement… il fallait que j'en arrive à toi, pas vrai mon pote ? Mon camarade des combats. Je t'aime bien tu sais ? Je me glisse dans ta peau sans difficultés, je te laisse me guider quand il le faut. Avec toi, tout va bien. Daijoubu kitto ok ! Toujours prêt à tuer, hein ? C'est ton rayon. Un sourire qui fait frissonner et hop, ceux qui ont eu le malheur de le voir une fois ne le reverront plus jamais sauf en enfer.

Tu as une prédilection pour les couteaux, les dagues, et les faux de notre copain Deathscythe. Je te comprends. C'est plus pratique, net, sans bavure. Tu tranches une gorge proprement, sans bruit, et tu passes à la suivante. Tu fais exploser un M.S ennemi sans lui laisser la moindre de chance de s'en tirer. Il pourrait t'attaquer par derrière. Facile. Mais le meilleur, ce que tu préfères, c'est l'infiltration. Tel un chat, tu te dissimules dans les ombres, t'y faufilant avec agilité sans aucun bruit. Si un ennemi passe par-là, rapide comme l'éclair tu frappes de tes griffes métalliques et lui prends sa vie. Par surprise, le meilleur.

Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais ? Tu es une partie de moi. Non, tu es moi. Je ne l'ignore pas. Tu as toujours été là, je le sais. Tu étais là la première fois que j'ai tué. Tu étais là à chaque bataille. Mais tu n'es pas qu'un assassin sans cœur. Tu es aussi cette autre partie de moi que je cache. Tu es à la fois mon masque et ce que tu dissimules au fond de moi.

Tu as mal. Tu es seul. Tu souffres. Les larmes que tu verses sont le sang que tu répands. La douleur est difficile, toujours aussi forte. Tu l'oublies en tuant. Mais elle est toujours là. Des fois, j'aimerai pouvoir te tuer. Que tu disparaisses, et toute cette souffrance avec toi. Je suis prêt à te sacrifier pour ne plus l'avoir. Mais je sais que j'en suis incapable. D'abord je ne peux pas me tuer à moitié, sinon plus. Ensuite, malgré tout, je tiens à toi. Tu es important. Tu es moi, hé oui mon pote. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je dois porter ce fardeau de douleur. C'est mon destin. C'est le prix à payer. Je ne te tuerai pas... je ne peux pas tuer ce que je suis… hein, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Shinigami ?

¤¤¤¤

Ookami : N'aime bien Shinigami moi !  
Duo : Je m'en tire pas trop mal moi.  
Heero : Ya du favoritisme injuste.  
Quatre : C'est vrai ! C'est pas bien !  
Trowa : Je tourne autour d'un certain pilote… ?  
Duo, _l'air angélique_ : J'ai dit ça moi ?  
Trowa : …


End file.
